Mentira
by Roberta-Marizza2802
Summary: –Discúlpenme… todo fue mi culpa...- susurro la viento mientras se alejaba de ahí. Una simple mentira suya, había acabado con tres muertes. Pero eso, ella se lo llevaría a la tumba, cuando a ella le tocara ese día. ONE SHOT. VIOLENCIA Y LENGUAJE FUERTE


**Nombre:** Mentira

**Rating:** M (VIOLENCIA MUY FUERTE)  
**Summary:** –Discúlpenme… todo fue mi culpa...- susurro la viento mientras se alejaba de ahí. Una simple mentira suya, había acabado con tres muertes. Pero eso, ella se lo llevaría a la tumba, cuando a ella le tocara ese día.

**Declaración:** Los nombres aquí mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es totalmente mía.

**Por cierto, es un ONE-SHOT**

* * *

**Mentira**

En la entrada de la bodega un par de ojos rojos observaban asombrados y aterrorizados la escena, y es que, ella no quería esto, ella **jamás** pensó que Sasuke reaccionara así, reconocía que Sakura nunca le había agradado, hace poco se había convertido en su compañera de trabajo, era la maldita pelo de chicle de la empresa que le había robado a los dos hermanos, la admiración de Uchiha Itachi y el amor de Uchiha Sasuke. Y es que si ella no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas ella habría logrado conquistar a Sasuke y seguiría siendo la mano derecha de Itachi, la brillante, la de ideas innovadoras, pero Haruno Sakura había aparecido para robarle todo eso en menos de un par de meses, por ello había inventado aquella mentira, ella había llamado a Sasuke y había preparado las fotos perfectas para que el Uchiha menor pensara que estaban juntos, le pago a un par de empleados para que corroboran su historia y ¡LISTO! Sasuke creía que Sakura le había pintado los cuernos.

Y el… había caído perfectamente en su trampa, pues ella no sabía, lo celoso, posesivo y trastornado que era Sasuke Uchiha.

Ese mismo día él se había dirigido a la empresa, que alguna vez fuera de sus padres, colérico a buscar a su mujer, claro que, al llegar en la recepción le informaron que "su novia" y su hermano habían salido juntos hace ya un rato a los almacenes de la empresa, lo que solo logro aumentar más su rabia, movilizándose inmediatamente hasta allá. Al llegar solo vio el auto de Sakura estacionado, sonrió, así podría arreglar cuentas con ella sola. Bajo del auto y se adentro a aquellas enormes bodegas de las que el también era dueño, pero nunca había decidido hacerse cargo.

-¡Hola Sasuke-kun!- sonrió ella tan alegre al verlo – ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca vienes a verme al trabajo- agrego mientras se acercaba a él con la intención de abrazarlo, a lo que el respondió lanzándola con fuerza hacia el escritorio de donde se había levantado - ¿Sasuke?- mustio ella asustada al notar aquella mirada llena de rencor contra ella.

-¿Qué Sakura, donde está Itachi?- pregunto entre dientes, mientras se acercaba amenazantemente a ella

-Se fue hace un rato- mustio temerosa ante la actitud de su novio, comenzando inconscientemente a dar lentos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él. – ¿Por qué?-

-¿Realmente me estas preguntando por qué Sakura?- soltó altanero, moviéndose rápidamente hasta ella tomándola con fuerza del brazo -¡¿Estas bromeando?!- le grito para después lanzarla al suelo, la peli rosa le miraba expectante

-Sasuke-kun, no sé de que hablas- balbuceo ella ante el paralizante miedo de verlo así –¿Qué pasa?-

El estallo en una risa sádica que hizo erizar la piel de la chica

-Pasa que me entere que te entiendes con mi hermano- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante eso

-Sasuke-kun, ¡eso no es verdad! Itachi-san y yo tenemos solo una relación estrictamente laboral, Sasuke, es tu hermano- aclaro ella con ojos suplicantes, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Sasuke era un novio celoso, posesivo, entre otras cosas. Pero nunca se había comportado así.

-Por favor Sakura, ¡ya no mientas!- exclamo exasperado -¡Toda la empresa sabe que mi hermano se coge a mi novia!-

-Sasuke… eso no es verdad- murmuro ella bajando la mirada, lo que provoco mas enojo en el. Quien se acerco furioso y le levanto el mentón

-Tienes dos segundos para correr si no quieres que te mate Sa-ku-ra- ella tembló observando el vacio en sus ojos, el estaba hablando enserio, el iba a matarla. Su adorado Sasuke-kun iba a matarla.

Se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo empujándolo a él solo un poco para poder darse vuelta y comenzar a correr. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Sasuke pensaba que ella lo engañaba con Itachi? Con desesperación, saco de su bolsillo su móvil, comenzando a marcar rápidamente un numero sin dejar de correr, sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, y la mando al buzón, volvió a intentarlo y esta vez contestaron al segundo timbre

_-Sakura-san, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Termino el papeleo del almacén?-_

- ¡Itachi-san! Por favor, ayude…- en ese mismo instante sintió como Sasuke la atrapaba por la cintura y le arrebataba el celular, lanzándolo con odio contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos

-Maldita perra, ¿le marcas a tu amante para que venga a ayudarte?- profirió molesto acorralándola contra un estante –Ni Itachi, ni nadie, va a salvarte esto Sakura, te lo dije un día, conmigo nadie juega- pero ella reacciono antes de que el, lo pateándolo, logrando que el aflojara su agarre, soltándose de este. – ¡Corre Sakura! ¡Corre! ¡Que esta será la última vez que lo hagas maldita!

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?- cuestiono un rubio sentado a su lado, quien estaba atento a como el marcaba insistentemente un numero, del cual, al parecer no atendían.

-Sakura- contesto con simpleza

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede con Sakura-chan? ¿No estaba en los almacenes?- pregunto curioso, pues aunque Itachi trataba de disimularlo su contestación tuvo un deje de preocupación

-Sí, pero acaba de llamarme, sonaba muy agitada, y no alcanzo a pedirme lo que quería, la llamada se corto, e intento llamarle pero su número me manda directamente al buzón de voz-

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si Sakura- chan siempre atiende su teléfono- grito el rubio levantándose de su asiento

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, si le pasa algo Sasuke me mataría- sonrió el, al recordar a su hermano, quien estaba tan enamorado de su novia –Vamos a ver qué pasa- le indico al rubio

-Te estás tardando-ttebayo'- sonrió el ojiazul, que ya se encontraba en la puerta con las llaves de su auto en mano

* * *

Se encontraba oculta tras aquel gran estante lleno de productos corrosivos y de almacén que ahí se guardaban, su respiración irregular denotaba lo aterrada e impotente que se sentía pero aun así intentaba calmarse apretando fuertemente los puños, como si eso disipara todo el miedo y el terror que sentía en cada poro de su piel.

-Sakura- la llamaron desde la distancia, pero ella sabía exactamente quién era, sintió un escalofrió al escuchar sus pasos lentos acercarse, rápidamente las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, no era justo, no era posible que estuviera sucediéndole eso, ¿cómo diablos había permitido que llegaran hasta eso?

-¡SAL DE DONDE ESTES MALDITA ZORRA!- grito aquella voz, seguida de un gran estruendo, el estaba lanzando todos los anaqueles, productos y estantes por el suelo, eso le preocupo enormemente, todo lo que se almacenaba en aquella bodega eran productos químicos, explosivos y corrosivos, y él lanzaba y tiraba todo como si se tratara de agua simple, si continuaba ahí corría el riego de sufrir alguna quemadura, intoxicarse o en el peor de los casos, que **él,** la atrapara. Se percato de cómo se acercaba rápidamente y era cuestión de segundos que la descubriera, era ahora o nunca. Y comenzó a correr. – ¡AHÍ ESTAS!- sonrió altanero mientras corría tras ella -No Sakura, esta vez no vas a huir de mi, esta vez vas a pagármelas todas, ¡maldita puta!- le grito mientras le lanzaba una lata que se le atravesó en el camino, dándole de lleno a la mujer en la espalda causando que esta perdiera el equilibrio, avanzo rápidamente hasta ahí, posicionándose sobre ella con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas y sujetándola con fuerza del cuello. – ¿Creíste que podías escapar? Pobre estúpida, no sabes con quien te metiste. Mira que acostarte con mi hermano ¡Maldita perra! ¡¿No se supone que me amabas?!- le grito con fiereza mientras apretaba mas su cuello.

-Sa.. Sasu… Sasuke…- gimió entre cortado a falta de oxigeno, mientras intentaba desesperada arrancar las manos de el de su cuello, mientras él la asfixiaba más fuerte, gozando de cada gesto de dolor que ella hacía. –Sue… suelta… me…- y entonces mas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos mientras el sonreía arrogante con un brillante destello de odio invadiendo sus ojos.

-No, mi amor, no te puedo soltar- se bufo el – ¡¿Me crees pendejo o que Sakura?! ¡¿Creíste que nunca me iba a enterar que te revuelcas con Itachi?!- soltó colérico mientras la abofeteaba, rompiéndole el labio a la chica que yacía abajo el - ¡¿No se te antojo mejor irte a coger con Naruto?! ¡¿Por qué con mi hermano?!- grito mientras le golpeaba la otra mejilla con más fuerza profiriendo ella un grito ahogado de dolor –Desde el maldito día que Itachi te ofreció trabajo sabia que se traían algo, pero jamás pensé que fueras tan fácil como para follar con mi hermano- mascullo él con odio, levantándose de ella y comenzando a patearla con fuerza, mientras la bodega se llenaba de los gritos y suplicas de ella.

-SASUKE-KUN, ¡NO!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡PARA!- gritaba histérica y adolorida entre el llanto

Aquel par de ojos rojizos se cerraron con fuerza al oír los lastimeros gritos de la chica. ¡Dios! Sasuke era un enfermo, ¡tenía que detener aquello antes de que la matara! Ella no cargaría en su conciencia con la muerte de la peli rosada.

-¡SASUKE!- grito mientras corría hacia donde el golpeaba sin parar a Sakura -¡SASUKE DETENTE VAS A MATARLA!- lo tomo del brazo, recibiendo una dura mirada por parte de el

-Karin, lárgate si no quieres que te haga pedazos a ti también- siseo con todo el odio que pudo, asustando notablemente a la peli roja, alejándose esta de inmediato

-Sasuke, ya es suficiente, déjala, ¡vas a matarla!- le dijo desde una distancia prudente, mirando a su compañera de trabajo en un charco de su propia sangre, convulsionándose del dolor, con la vista perdida.

-No lo voy a repetir Karin, vete, preocúpate de tus propios asuntos y déjame arreglar los míos, que esta puta ya me ha humillado bastante paseándose por mi empresa con mi hermano- restregó mientras tomaba a su novia del cuello levantándola en el aire, Sakura respiraba de manera irregular, con la vista nublada y con un dolor intenso por todo su cuerpo – ¿Querías coger? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo te voy a coger!- grito él mientras la tiraba de nuevo al suelo arrancándole la ropa

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Ya! ¡Detente!- gritaba con desesperación la peli roja mientras comenzaba a llorar del miedo que le inspiraba, aquella persona de la que siempre había estado enamorada. Aunque el parecía no escucharla o ignorarla – ¡Es mentira! ¡Sasuke te mentí!- él se detuvo y la miro con una ceja arqueada –¡Sakura no te engaño! ¡Todo lo invente!- lloro con fuerza mientras el peli negro se separaba del inerte cuerpo de su novia

- ¿Qué pendejadas dices Karin? Lárgate de una buena vez, si no quieres que yo mismo te saque- le advirtió tomándola con fuerza del cabello

-¡Es verdad Sasuke! ¡Sakura nunca te he engañado! Ni con Itachi ni con nadie- replico en llanto mientras el Uchiha jalaba con más fuerza de su cabello

-No la defiendas, que antes de que tú me dijeras algo yo ya sospechaba, tu solo afirmaste lo que yo creía desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que ya vete si no quieres terminar como ella- sonrió sádico dirigiendo la mirada hacia Sakura.

La pelirroja salió corriendo de ahí tras soltarse del su agarre, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el estacionamiento encontrándose con el auto de su jefe, que iba estacionándose en ese mismo instante

-¡Itachi! ¡Naruto!- grito desesperada llegando hasta el auto, ellos bajaron rápidamente al ver a la pelirroja llegar en ese estado

-Karin, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?- cuestiono Naruto tomándola en brazos, intentado tranquilizarla.

-Sa-sa-sasuke y Sa-sa-Sakura…- murmuro entre cortado con la vista perdida

- ¡¿Qué pasa Karin?! ¡Carajo!- grito el rubio alterado

-Sasuke va a matar a Sakura- escupió rápidamente mientras temblaba de miedo -¡Itachi! ¡Espera!- le grito al ver como el Uchiha mayor corrió a los adentros de la bodega -¡Naruto! ¡Ayúdalo! Sasuke cree que Sakura e Itachi son amantes, ¡va matarlo a el también!- lloro desesperada rogándole al ojiazul

-Karin, quédate aquí y llama a la policía- contesto el rubio un tanto perturbado entregándole su celular a la chica y yendo tras Itachi.

Ambos entraron a la bodega en silencio, observando el desastre ocurrido dentro, detallando el rastro de sangre sobre el suelo, llegaron a encontrarse con una escalofriante imagen. Su hermano menor embestía con fuerza a su novia, que estaba completamente bañada en sangre y tenía una respiración irregular y entre cortada, al parecer estaba en shock por el dolor que sentía ya que ni siquiera gemía bajito

-Sasuke- el Uchiha menor se detuvo al oír esa voz –Aléjate de ella-

-Hermano- sonrió histérico – ¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado con MI novia?- se burlo mientras se separaba de la chica, acomodándose la ropa.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué has hecho?- mustio impactado al ver a su hermano en ese estado, la última vez que lo había visto así, fue cuando ambos se enteraron que sus padres habían muerto. Sasuke había caído en un colapso nervioso, que tuvo que tratar con años de terapia, aunque al parecer, el no estaba bien del todo.

-¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿Te impresiona?- bufo – ¿Por qué me miras así? No iba a dejar que me quitaras a Sakura, suficiente fue que mama y papa murieran amándote más a ti que a mí- contesto bajito formando una mueca de dolor en su rostro –Mira, ¡así Sakura será algo que no podrás quitarme!-

-¡Maldito Sasuke!- intervino Naruto - ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan?!- gruño a punto de lanzarse a golpes contra el

-Tú no te preocupes Naruto, que de todos modos Sakura no era nada tuyo- rio el pelinegro

-¡Maldito!- grito Naruto lanzándose a golpes contra él, Itachi aprovecho eso para correr hasta donde yacía tirada Sakura, Sasuke rápidamente se percato de ello

-¡Ah, no! ¡No permitiré que toques a Sakura! ¡Ella es mía Itachi! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Mía!- grito mientras golpeaba con fuerza a Naruto para luego lanzarse contra su hermano.

Itachi tomo a Sakura en brazos y comenzó a correr, tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro para colocarla, no tuvo más opción que dejarla tras un escritorio, y regresar a encarar a su hermano. Sasuke se lanzo contra el con un tubo en la mano, intento golpearlo varias veces pero Itachi lo esquivo rápidamente, Naruto llego por detrás sujetando con fuerza a Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Sasuke?!- grito Naruto, forzando su agarre para que Sasuke no se soltara de él, solo que él fue más rápido sacando de su bolsillo una navaja y enterrándosela en la pierna al rubio -¡Ah! ¡Maldito!- grito el ojiazul desde el suelo

Itachi corrió hacia su hermano y le dio un certero golpe en la mejilla, tirándolo al suelo, pero Sasuke respondió golpeando su rodilla, logrando que Itachi perdiera el equilibrio y tenerlo a su altura, el mayor de los Uchiha intento incorporarse pero Sasuke le freno con una patada en el estomago, sacándole por completo el aire, Naruto se acerco a ellos sacándose la navaja de la pierna y lanzándose contra Sasuke, golpeándolo al estar desprevenido, se monto sobre él y comenzó a darle golpes por todo el cuerpo, con una furia incontenible.

-¡Esto es por Sakura-chan! ¡Esto es por Karin!- gritaba el rubio tras sus golpes.

Itachi se levanto y fue hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, se preocupo al ver que esta no respiraba, pero sintió su débil pulso aun latiendo. La levanto y corrió hasta el rubio.

-¡Naruto! Llévate a Sakura, yo me encargo de Sasuke- índico rápidamente depositando a la peli rosa en los brazos de Naruto quien salió rápidamente con ella, comenzaban a escucharse las sirenas, probablemente de la policía y alguna ambulancia.

Itachi miro a su hermano tirado en el suelo, lastimado y ensangrentado por los golpes de Naruto

-Sasuke, ¿Qué te paso?- mustio decepcionado, el aludido comenzó a reír sonoramente sorprendiéndolo mucho

-Itachi, ya no soy ese imbécil niño que te admiraba, me quitaste a mama, a papa, y todo lo que yo quería, soñaba o deseaba. No iba a permitir que me quitaras a Sakura. Nunca.- mascullo por lo bajo mirando con odio a su hermano

-No sé de que hablas, yo nunca te he quitado nada. Y nunca he estado interesado en tu novia-

-¡No mientas que lo odio!- grito con repulsión -¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- tomo la navaja que Naruto había dejado en el suelo y se la clavo de lleno en el abdomen a su hermano – ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete igual que mama y papa! – chillaba con rabia mientras clavaba aquella navaja una y otra vez.

Itachi sonrió mientras un rastro de sangre bajaba por su boca.

-Sasuke… - susurro antes de caer al suelo. El Uchiha menor observo consternado el cuerpo de su hermano. El no quería matarlo, el no quería hacerle daño. Pero Itachi, ¡quería quitarle a Sakura! ¡A su Sakura! Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar desde sus ojos, estaba consternado, dañado y mortificado.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, la policía entro y observo la escena, Itachi se encontraba inerte en el suelo, y Sasuke llorando junto a él. Varios oficiales intentaron tomar a Sasuke por los brazos y esposarlo pero él fue más rápido, les arrebato una de sus armas y…

Sasuke se disparo en la cabeza.

Aquel día habían muerto tres personas, según el reporte policiaco; Sakura no había logrado llegar al hospital, gracias a la pérdida de sangre tuvo un paro cardiaco en la ambulancia. Murió en instantes.

Uchiha Itachi había muerto de 17 puñaladas en el tórax y abdomen. Al ser dañados diferentes tejidos y órganos.

Uchiha Sasuke, el se había suicidado. Después de haber provocado la muerte de las dos personas más importante en su vida. Su amada Sakura y su hermano Itachi.

* * *

-¡Eh Karin!- grito un rubio -¡Ya vámonos!-

-¡Ya voy!- grito ella con fastidio, sonrió por última vez y dejo las flores sobre las lapidas –Discúlpenme… todo fue mi culpa...- susurro la viento mientras se alejaba de ahí. Una simple mentira suya, había acabado con tres muertes. Pero eso, ella se lo llevaría a la tumba, cuando a ella le tocara ese dia.

* * *

No me odien y dejenme un review3


End file.
